(W)reck-less
by araska
Summary: nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk, namun yang ada di kepalanya adalah keselamatan orang itu. #TAKABURC kolaborasi buta antara wickedprincess dengan araska


"Siapa lagi yang harus kubunuh untuk membuatmu bicara, Eliza?"

Elizaveta tidak akan menangis. Dia tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya di depan musuh. Lagipula ini hanya Emma, gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dunia Elizaveta yang sebenarnya. Kirkland hanya membunuh teman sepermainannya sejak kecil, bukan aset yang harus dilindungi. Prioritasnya adalah menjaga nyawa yang dibebankan padanya 48 jam yang lalu dan dengan tertangkapnya dia, Elizaveta hanya harus tutup mulut terhadap semua pertanyaan Kirkland sulung. Partner-nya mengambil alih tugas utama dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang.

Bukannya dia meremehkan kemampuan Gilbert, tak ada seorang pun yang bahkan berani memikirkannya. Tapi Elizaveta sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Aiden Kirkland menerobos brikade polisi dan merobek leher Sebastian Zwingli dengan potongan kaca, lagipula Aiden tidak mungkin memburu Gilbert sendirian. Jadi wajar saja kalau Elizaveta mengkhawatirkan asset mereka.

"Elizaveta, kau mendengarku?"

Ingin sekali dia merobek mulut bajingan itu, tapi posisinya sangat ini membuatnya mustahil untuk bergerak.

"Entahlah," ujar Elizaveta, menjaga suaranya tetap datar. "Tapi kau hanya akan membuang-buang peluru saja."

Fergus Kirkland mengangkat alisnya. "Oh ya?"

"Yeah," sahut Elizaveta. "Ngomong-ngomong. Kalau kau memang tidak berniat melepaskanku, kenapa tidak membunuhku saja. Toh, aku tidak akan buka mulut."

Ya, buat apa mereka masih terus memaksanya? Kenapa mereka sepertinya sangat berusaha untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari Elizaveta, yang tidak punya banyak hal dari awal? Tidakkah mereka sadar juga kalau keberadaan dirinya hanya sebuah jebakan?

Tentu saja pria yang berkode Austria itu tidak akan diketahui. Elizaveta sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin agar pria pemain piano yang tidak sengaja menjadi saksi mata sebuah kejahatan yang begitu memilukan akan aman dari pria-pria yang mengejar sang pianis.

Karena sampai akhir hayatnya, Elizaveta tidak mau dirinya gagal.

* * *

 **Past and Present**

A Hetalia - Axis Powers Fanfiction.

For **#TAKABURC** Challenge, kolaborasi buta antara **wickedprincess** dan **araska**.

 **Disclaimer**

Hetalia - Axis Powers adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada hak milik dalam bentuk apapun selain daripada pemenuhan challenge. Kisah ini ditulis hanya untuk pemenuhan #TAKABURC dan merupakan fiksi belaka.

 **Warning**

OOC, AU.

* * *

 _ **48**_

.

"Perempuan itu seharusnya berada di belakang dapur saja."

Pertemuan pertama Elizaveta dengan Roderich bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dikenang. Elizaveta Hedervary tidak suka lelaki berpandangan sempit dan busuk sepertinya. Jika boleh ia berkata kasar, Elizaveta membenci pria itu dengan segenap hatinya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tidak suka dengan pria yang mengira bahwa seharusnya wanita itu hanya sebagai pendukung pria; bahwa jika pria itu yang seharusnya nampak bersinar, dan wanita hanya boleh menjadi minyak yang tidak sedap dicium, nampak buruk rupa, dan menggenang begitu saja agar nyala pria tetap ada.

"Kata seseorang yang butuh seorang wanita untuk menjagainya. Bilang saja kalau kau ini pria yang malu karena harga dirinya sudah jatuh sejak harus dijaga oleh seorang wanita."

Semua pria itu menyebalkan. Jika sudah tidak mau kalah, pasti ada-ada saja alasannya. Elizaveta Hedervary membenci pria semacam itu. Lebih rendah daripada seorang wanita yang hanya bisa menangis dan merengek untuk ditolong, baginya. "Aku tidak butuh seorang wanita untuk menjadi penjagaku."

"Apa-apaan kau-"

"Eliza, cukup." Francis akhirnya menengahi dua orang ini. Pandangannya nampak tajam menatap Francis. "Aku sudah bilang untuk lebih sopan, bukan? Dan juga untuk tuan Roderich, tolong jaga ucapan anda. Elizaveta memang seorang wanita, tapi dia salah satu yang terbaik yang kami miliki."

Francis, bosnya, memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Elizaveta hanya bisa diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah tanda tidak sukanya.

"Mohon maafkan ketidak-sopanan saya." Roderich bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, merapikan posisi jaketnya. "Tuan Bonnefoy, saya hanya mengkhawatirkan satu hal; Nona Hedervary di sini tidak tahu apa yang akan dia hadapi."

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu."

Empat puluh delapan jam yang lalu, Elizaveta membenci Roderich dengan sepenuh hayatnya.

* * *

 _ **42**_

Elizaveta Hedervary adalah seorang agen yang sangat pintar.

Dia lincah, sempurna, cantik, dan kuat. Jika terminologi mary-sue bisa dibawa ke dalam kenyataan, Elizaveta Hedervary adalah subjek yang sangat akurat untuk menggambarkan istilah tersebut. Elizaveta Hedervary adalah segalanya yang diimpikan oleh banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi kuat, dan dibenci oleh mereka yang berpandangan sempit seperti Roderich Edelstein.

"Jadi kau tahu apa tugasmu, Eliza?"

"Menjagamu, dan kode yang kau simpan di partiturmu."

"Bagus."

Roderich Edelstein adalah seorang pianis yang sangat piawai.

Dia anggun, sempurna, tampan, dan tajam. Jika terminologi gary-stu bisa dibawa ke dalam kenyataan, Roderich Edelstein bisa masuk dalam kategori demikian. Roderich Edelstein adalah segalanya yang diimpikan oleh pria yang ingin menggaet wanita-wanita dengan jemarinya yang piawai dalam bermain piano, dan dibenci oleh mereka yang tidak memiliki nilai artisitik seperti Elizaveta Hedervary.

"Jadi ada kode apa yang berada di dalamnya?"

"Tentang komputer. Hal rumit."

"Dan menurutmu, aku tidak bisa tahu kode untuk apa itu?"

Roderich hanya menggeleng. Ia tidak suka dipertanyakan macam-macam. Mau bagaimana pun tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa ia percaya lagi.

Partitur ini adalah tentang keamanan yang lebih dari sebuah negara; ini adalah tentang perlindungan dari sebuah nyawa, dipercayakan pada seorang karakter yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan semacam decoding dari kunci keamanan negara. Seorang pianis, dan agen terbaik negara. Kombinasi yang sangat tidak memungkinkan. Bukan dua orang yang punya hidup dengan jalan atau pun pola yang sama

"Tentu saja tidak boleh. Lagipula kenapa kau perlu tahu? Keras kepala sekali."

Tapi mereka punya sebuah kesamaan; mereka keras kepala.

"Rasanya aneh melindungi dirimu dan sebuah benda yang aku tidak tahu apa itu-hei, kau yang keras kepala."

Mungkin karena itu, mereka tidak bisa cocok bersama.

* * *

 ** _32_**

Yang mereka lakukan adalah berlari; dari kejaran musuh, dari kejaran para tentara bayaran. Dari siapapun yang ingin menangkap mereka. Tugas Elizaveta adalah membawa Roderich yang kini diberi nama kode Austria oleh kawan-kawan satu timnya, untuk dibawa pergi menjauh ke sebuah safe house di perbatasan antara Rusia dan Finlandia.

Perjalanan mereka masih jauh. Mereka bermula di Paris, dengan mobil camping beserta dengan kebutuhan bertahan hidup untuk lima hari. Pakaian mereka seperti sepasang suami-istri yang hendak pergi menikmati liburan mereka, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang pergi honeymoon; atau seperti itulah kata seorang penjaga pom bensin di perbatasan.

"Jadi mereka mengirimkan Kirkland…"

Elizaveta terbujur lemah, menghela napasnya, sambil terdiam dan bersandar di setir mobilnya. Ia benci kalau harus berhadapan dengan empat bersaudara yang terkenal ganas dalam mencari dan membunuh targetnya. Elizaveta benci empat bersaudara itu. Mereka tidak kenal ampun, dan tentu saja berhadapan dengan mereka di mana sumber daya yang ia miliki sedikit itu sama saja seperti bunuh diri.

"Kirkland itu siapa?"

"Kenapa kau perlu tahu? Keras kepala sekali."

Roderich nampak kesal, tentu saja.

"Hei, aku bertanya pertanyaan serius." Roderich mendecak, posisi kacamatanya yang merosot ia benarkan lagi, dan kemudian ia menatap ke arah sang wanita yang masih lanjut menyetir. "Masa' kau tidak memberitahuku siapa yang akan memburuku?"

"Bukan kau, tapi kita." Elizaveta menghela napas, ia menginjak gasnya semakin dalam, dan kecepatan mobil itu meningkat. "Tidak ada bedanya jika aku beritahu dan tidak, bukan?"

"Tentu saja ada."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana prosedur agen semacamku bekerja; sudah diam saja dan nikmati waktu istirahatmu."

Ia tidak meminta pekerjaan ini, tapi apa boleh buat; terbunuh itu masih termasuk ke dalam working hazard milik Elizaveta.

"Hei."

Elizaveta menengok ke arah Roderich.

"Apa kau takut jika kau bakal mati di misi ini?"

Elizaveta tidak menjawab. Ia membisu dalam pertanyaan itu, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Entah. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Kali ini giliran Roderich yang membisu dalam pertanyaan. Jika bilang bahwa ia takut mati, itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi juga bukan semacam 'panggilan' kalau ia takut mati. Entah kenapa, ide kematian itu tidak membuat dirinya gentar, atau membuat dirinya harus merasa panik karena ada banyak hal dalam hidup ini yang belum ia selesaikan. "Aku juga tidak tahu." pria itu menghela napasnya. "Tapi aku masih punya banyak hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku belum pergi konser ke Australia, aku belum sempat berjalan-jalan berkeliling savannah di Afrika Selatan, dan masih belum bertemu dengan komposer idolaku. Jadi kurasa daripada takut mati, aku lebih ingin tidak ingin mati sekarang."

Elizaveta masih terdiam. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah melakukan escort terhadap target penting dan kemudian ada seseorang yang tidak takut untuk mati; atau setidaknya, tidak sepenuhnya.

"Kalau demikian mimpimu seperti itu, harusnya dari awal kau tidak menerima tawaran untuk melakukan decoding dan membawa kode penting yang entahlah apa itu di partiturmu, bukan…" Elizaveta nampak bingung. "Kau bisa saja menolaknya. Hidup tenang, pergi bertualang, dan bertemu dengan idoalmu."

Roderich hanya terkekeh.

"Takdir kebetulan menunjukku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan absurd ini, sepertinya."

* * *

 ** _20_**

Dua puluh delapan jam mereka sudah berlari menjauh.

Masih belum ada jaminan bahwa kini mereka bisa kabur dari genggaman tangan Kirkland yang buas itu. Elizaveta membuka telepon khususnya, menelepon Gilbert. Bilang bahwa mereka akan melakukan semacam distraksi agar para Kirklands itu tidak memburu Austria; agar biar dirinya saja yang diumpankan. Ya, ya, ya. Aku akan baik-baik saja; hanya itu yang didengar oleh Roderich berkali-kali saat ia menghampiri wanita yang sepertinya tidak tidur itu.

"Jadi kita tidak akan bersama lagi?"

"Huh?" Elizaveta mengambil minuman yang dibawa Roderich, menghabiskan setengah gelas. "Tidak. Tidak bisa. Bahaya, lagipula kita pasti ketahuan juga kalau bersama terus. Kau tidak bisa selalu bersama denganku, tuan. Omong-omong cara bicaramu barusan seperti wanita di roman picisan saja."

"Aku bertanya serius-" Roderich nampak kesal lagi. "Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku tidak mau, dan aku mau bersamamu saja?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa percaya orang lain." Roderich menghela napas. "Tidak ada bagusnya untuk berpindah-pindah orang, siapa tahu ini hanya semacam pengalihan karena tahu taktikmu itu akan memindah-mindahkanku dengan partitur ini…"

Elizaveta terdiam lagi. "Tapi secara taktik, ini yang terbaik untuk sekarang." ia berkata. "Lagipula apa-apaan kau ini-mendadak berkata begini, kau senang denganku, ya?"

Roderich tidak menjawab.

Ada satu senyuman di bibir Elizaveta.7

"Hei, aku benar-benar mengira kau bercanda, tapi ini sudah kelewatan, Roderich-aku tidak bisa meladeni bercandaanmu lebih lama lagi dari ini."

Elizaveta tidak marah, tapi ia benar-benar panik karena sekarang Roderich tidak mau pergi darinya, untuk entah apapun alasan yang tidak diberitahukan oleh pianis nyentrik satu itu. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak percaya dengan siapa-siapa lagi-!" Roderich mendecak kesal. "Jangan serahkan aku ke orang lain lagi, aku benar-benar tidak mau bersama dengan siapapun lagi."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu mengira aku bisa dipercaya juga, lagipula?!" Elizaveta mulai kesal juga, lama-kelamaan. "Kau sama sekali tidak memberikan alasan… hei, aku bukan pembantumu, oke? Memang apa alasannya kau mau bersamaku? Lagipula nyawamu lebih penting dariku, Roderich!"

Roderich nampak geram.

"Nyawaku-bukan, nyawa kita-dua-duanya sama-sama berharga."

Elizaveta tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hah-jangan bercanda." Elizaveta tertawa canggung. "Ini memang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, Roderich. Pekerjaanku itu mempertaruhkan nyawaku, dan kau bahkan belum memberikan alasanmu... ah, persetan, pokoknya kau tidak boleh bersamaku, kalau tidak semua rencana kita gagal nanti-"

"Ini semua rencanamu, pula. Jangan bawa nama 'kita' di sini-HEI ELIZAVETA HEDERVARY!" Roderich kini ditarik menjauh oleh Gilbert, yang sudah datang dan menariknya ke dalam van miliknya. "Sialan-lepaskan, ELIZA!"

"Roderich, diam-" ia nampak kesal, putus asa. Kenapa kliennya menyulitkan sekali?

"Tunggu-Eliza…" Roderich mendecak kesal, melepaskan diri dari Gilbert, dan menghampiri Elizaveta. "Setidaknya janji padaku kalau kau bakal kembali dengan selamat… dan dengarkan alasanku nanti sesudah pulang?"

Elizaveta tertegun.

Apa gerangan yang harus ia jawab...

"Aku tidak bisa janji."

Tapi kelingkingnya terulur perlahan ke arah kelingking Roderich, berkaitan kecil.

* * *

 _ **3**_

Elizaveta benar-benar tertangkap.

Ah, sesuai rencana, tapi akhirnya menjengkelkan juga karena ia benar-benar ditangkap oleh empat pria sialan ini.

(Setidaknya Roderich sudah selamat, ia hanya perlu mencari cara agar ia bisa kembali dan mendengarkan alasan kenapa Roderich mau bersamanya saja.)

* * *

 _ **0**_

Elizaveta Hedervary adalah seorang wanita yang cantik.

Wajahnya antik, ia wanita yang kuat, sempurna, ibaratnya dalam sebuah cerita, ia adalah seorang karakter yang begitu mary-sue. Ia adalah sebuah personifikasi dari kesempurnaan yang begitu diinginkan semua orang. Bermulut rapat, berhati baja, dan tubuhnya yang begitu kuat untuk menahan segala macam tonjokan dari empat orang pria yang lebih besar darinya.

"Sudah, katakan saja kepada kami…" mereka melemparkan jasad Emma yang sudah tidak karuan bentuknya ke hadapan Elizaveta. "Tentu saja kau tidak mau bernasib sepertinya, 'kan?"

"Bagaimana jika iya?"

Salah seorang dari empat orang itu nampak marah; Elizaveta tidak tahu siapa dan siapa lagi, pandangannya sudah terlalu buram, ia tidak bisa fokus, ataupun mengerti apa kata mereka. Kedua pergelangan kakinya sudah dilukai hingga kini ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, selagi seluruh tubuhnya mengirimkan sinyal kesakitan. Rasanya ingin mati saja.

"Sepertinya ia sudah hampir mati."

Satu injakan kuat di kepalanya membuat Elizaveta terkaget. Ada bunyi menggelutuk dari tulangnya; ah, pasti ada yang patah lagi.

Tapi sudahlah, sudah terlanjur.

Semuanya sudah selesai, Elizaveta tahu bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir kurang dari lima detik saat ia mendengar sebuah kokangan senjata.

Lalu semuanya terasa gelap.

.

(sampai jumpa di lain waktu nanti, Roderich. Semoga kau selamat.)

.

 **End**


End file.
